Ordered Symmetry
by AnimeAddictionFreak
Summary: Death the kid falls in love? Will someone get in the way? Does the girl like symmetry? What is she like? Is she a weapon or not? Is death's love even a girl? Okay this is a request for my two best friends for their birthdays. If you want a request just tell me and it can happen.


Death the Kid x Oc (Birthday Request)

Third Person

"AHH" screams a blacked hair with deep blue orbs for eyes. Deep crimson dotting her usually perfect, black outfit. Her body fell limp to the ground. "Anna!" two twins yelled out, transforming from swords to humans. "Mason, cover Anna" one of the twins had yelled to the other. "Kick that piece of shit's butt, Josh" Mason said to Josh. Josh turns one of his arm into a sword. Leaping at the monster before him. He looking as if he had rehearsed this defeat his whole life. Now all that was left of the kishin was the egg. "Mason eat it now. You have one less than me." Josh stated blandly as he handed over the egg. Mason just nodded and let the egg slide down his throat. Josh quickly ran over to Anna, panic covering his face.

"Kid we should go help them" Liz said standing next to kid. "No they have it covered" Kid said simply, walking away from the scene. "okay kiddo-chan!" Patty said happily.

Josh grabs Anna into his arms, trying to stop the bleeding. Anna still hanging in there sees a dark figure. Wait, three dark figures. She could barely make out the one in the middle. His yellow eyes standing out in the dark. He had night black hair with three white stripes on one side. "How odd" she thought out loud. "What!? What's odd?!" Josh yelled, trying to figure out what the blue eyed girl meant. "That boy over there.." Anna gestured to the boy, but failed to move. She tried to keep her eyes opened. Soon her eyes closed, the darkness overwhelming her. Mason runs to Anna, throwing her over his shoulder. "Anna! Anna Please! Please wake up!" Josh yells desperately wanting Anna to wake. " Josh we need to go to DWMA" and with that they left.

First Person (Anna)

'A-a light? Where's it coming from?' My eyes flutter open, to instantly close from the bright light. "Anna? Are you awake?" I turn my head and reopen my eyes. Though Josh looked happy to see me, his eyes told something else. They said how worried he was. Just how much he cared for me. My lips turned up slightly at the thought. I nod my head to answer his question. Mason stops Josh before he can jump me.

'I didn't notice him before' I think looking at him puzzled.

"Wh-where am I?" My voice sounded scratchy and rough.

"We are at the Death Weapon Meister Academy" Mason said softly.

" Yep! They said that we could even come here! Cause it's like a school and stuff!" Josh said returning back to his old self.

"Who told you that?" I ask not wanting to strain my voice, but very interested.

"I did." they voice belong to a dark figure that had a weird skull mask, and strangely big hands.

"And who are you?" I ask quietly.

"Well I'm Shinigami! Death!" He says happily.

A sudden chill runs down my back at the sound of his name.

"We have everything ready if you want to enroll." His voice not at all scary sounding.

"Father what did you need?" A boy walks in. He had three white stripes on one side of his head. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

'Th-the boy from yesterday?' my mind starts spinning from the thoughts of last night. I look down now noticing my bandaged stab wounds. My eyes go back up meeting the unsymmetrical boy. His eyes wide open remembering me. He looked as if he just saw a ghost.

"You're-I-I saw you yesterday" I try to get the words out.

"Oh yes. I need you to show Anna, Josh, and Mason around once Anna is feeling better," Shinigami said once again with joy in his voice.

" Yes." the boy said.

'God, this is NOT very organized' I thought to myself.

"Hi," He turns to me and my weapons," I'm Death the kid, But you can call me Kid."

"Are you Shinigami's son?" I ask, desperately wanting to know.

"Yeah, I'll come back later to show you around later," he said calmly.

"O-okay" I stutter.

He walks noiselessly out of the room with his father.

'What are up with those white stripes?' I shake my head. 'No use getting made over nothing.

"Oh yeah!" Shinigami walks back in," Once you feel better come to my office please."

(Time Skip a week later) (Third Person)

Anna finally got better after a week in bed. She stayed in the DWMA's "hospital" the whole time. She started to walk around the school aimlessly. She finally makes her way back to her hospital bed, to be meeted by Josh, Maxon, and Kid.

"K-Kid what are you doing here?" I ask shocked to see him.

"Oh I'm here to take you to my father's office" he says walking out the door.

Okay that took like FOREVER! anyway I hoped you liked it. More will be out soon. I have decided that I will be posting chapters/stories three times a week, whether it be all on one day or across the span of three days. I just know three a week. Oh and also because I'm moving soon its going to be harder to update, so please be patient. Any Please **REVIEW!** Thanks!


End file.
